


I Want To Be Inside Of You.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing, bodyshare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt bodyshare for Dark bingo, toys for lover100, shyness for kinkbingo and Marilyn Manson-The fight song for Music bingo. Adam ends up sharing Tommy's body at a very interesting time and Tommy learns to get past his shyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Inside Of You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Porny bodyshare fic, with some plot in there.

One moment he's in bed, his bed, in his house, thinking about Tommy, feeling guilty because he's getting hard thinking of his friend, and then he closes his eyes and when he opens them again, he's looking at a different ceiling and it feels like his whole body is on fire. Suddenly the body he is in is incredibly aroused. He's not in his own body, he doesn't know how, but he is.

　

"Adam?" Tommy yelps and Adam feels a rush of shyness and embarrassment and Adam realizes he's in Tommy's body and holy fuck, not only is Tommy hard, but he's using a vibrator.

　

"I don't know how this happened. I was thinking about you and now I'm in your body," Adam says, but it comes out in Tommy's voice, like he's talking to himself. 

　

"Okay, I'm freaking out. Of all the times to have some freaky body share thing to happen you had to do it when I was jerking off and using toys?" Tommy groans and Adam can feel how shy Tommy is about this, about Adam seeing his naked body and the toy he's been working into his ass. He's not thrusting it into himself now, but he's not pulled it out and his hand has stilled on his cock. He's still hard, a part of him is turned on by Adam being inside him, watching this. 

　

"Don't be shy," Adam says, just as a new song starts playing from Tommy's iPod dock. 

　

"The fight song? You jerk off listening to Manson?" Adam asks. He plays music sometimes when he's getting off, but he's never listened to Manson.

　

"I have roommates and I'm loud. Manson covers up the vibrating and me moaning," Tommy explains.

　

 

Nothing suffocates you more than  
The passing of everyday human events  
Isolation is the oxygen mask you make  
Your children breathe in to survive  
　

"So that's sexy?" Adam asks and he can tell that Tommy blushes.

　

"No, but it's loud, how are you calm, I'm freaking out," Tommy admits.

　

"I don't know why I'm not freaking out, maybe because I've always wanted to get inside you," Adam admits and he feels Tommy getting shy again.

　

"Don't be embarrassed," Adam says softly. 

　

"You're in my body, while I fuck myself with a sex toy, that's a little embarrassing, Adam," Tommy groans. 

　

 

And when we were good  
You just closed you eyes  
So when we are bad  
We'll scar your minds  
　

"The only thing embarrassing here is the music you jerk off to, but this, you and a toy, it's unbelievably sexy, but I'm sorry that I've invaded your privacy. I didn't mean to, but now that I'm here I might as well admit that I dream of watching you jerk off and it is so hot that you're using a toy to get off," Adam says softly.

　

"You mean it, you like it?" Tommy says, his shyness creeping into his voice again. 

　

"God yes, you look so good and I can feel it, your pleasure, it's amazing," Adam groans, because being in Tommy's body this way is like nothing he has ever done before or heard of, but it feels good and he loves being able to see Tommy like this. He wishes he could cure Tommy's shyness, make him see how beautiful this is. 

　

 

But I'm not a slave to a god  
That doesn't exist  
But I'm not a slave to a world  
That doesn't give a shit  
　

"I guess now you know I'm not as straight as I say I am when people ask," Tommy says, still shy.

　

"You always say you don't like labels, maybe I should have wondered why," Adam says thoughtfully.

　

"I've only been with one man, I guess I'm shy about it. I wanted to say something, to you. But you're this hot, confident, out guy and I didn't think I could tell you. But now you're inside me and this is all really weird, but I'm kind of relieved to not be hiding anymore," Tommy rambles. 

　

"I have a crush on you. I guess you know that now, seen as I really want to watch you get off. I guess I was shy too. I didn't think you liked men. It's hard to think, I'm in your body and you're playing with sex toys and I don't know what I'm doing, what I want," Adam groans.

　

"Do you want to watch me jerk off? Use the toy?" Tommy asks, like he's trying not to be shy about it. He can feel that the idea of it turns Tommy on, but he's still shy.

　

"If you want to, I would love that, if you feel comfortable enough to do it," Adam says, because Tommy's shy, so he doesn't want to push things too far, but if Tommy is up for it, if he's into Adam at all, Adam would give anything at all to see Tommy play with himself and a toy.

The death of one is a tragedy  
The death of one is a tragedy  
The death of one is a tragedy  
But death of a million is just a statistic  
　

"I want to, I want you to see this. Fuck, I wish I wasn't shy, but I want to do this. I want you to watch and maybe because I can't see you, it's like easing into it. I've never done something like this, not just the weird body share shit, but like put a show on for someone," Tommy explains, but he starts jerking off with one hand, his other going back to between his legs, wrapping around the bade, to start thrusting it and Adam gasps, because he can feel it all and Tommy was right. He's loud when he moans, but they have the song to cover up what they are doing, well, what Tommy is doing. Adam's just coming along for the ride. It's one hell of a ride.

　

Tommy works the toy into himself, setting a half pace, his hand moving in the same rhythm as his hand and Adam doesn't even know if he is the one moaning or if it's Tommy. Either way they are loud, the Manson song being the only thing that's covering up the sounds they are making. 

　

"Oh God Tommy, don't close your eyes, please baby, you're so beautiful," Adam begs.

　

"Fucking close, don't know why I felt so shy, this is hot. I love that you're with me, seeing this, feeling this," Tommy pants out and Adam wishes he was in his own body, so that he could take charge here, touch Tommy, bring him off.

　

Moments later Tommy comes hard and Adam feels it ripple through his own body and even though he doesn't have his own body, he feels like he is shivering. He closes his eyes, for the briefest second and when he opens them he is staring at his own ceiling. Manson isn't playing anymore, there are no toys, no nothing and Adam sits up, trying to clear his head, wondering if all of that was just some vivid dream.

　

His cell phone rings and he scrambles to pick it up, managing to get it to his ear before whoever it is rings off.

　

"Adam?" It's Tommy and what are the chances of Tommy calling now, could the body share be something other than a dream. 

　

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here. Did that just happen?" Adam asks.

　

"You were inside of me, you felt what I did, with the toys. You told me not to be shy," Tommy says softly.

　

"Yeah, fuck, that was amazing," Adam is glad Tommy isn't too shy to talk about this.

　

"Get over here, right the hell now, Adam. I'm waiting, and this time, I want more than a toy," Tommy demands, not a trace of shyness left and Adam almost chokes on his tongue. 

　

"I'll be right over," Adam says, because he's not a fool and he wants to get inside Tommy again. He can hardly wait. 

　

The End.


End file.
